For Love and War
by LunaLovegood411
Summary: Two people were standing in the center of a dark forest. The only source of light was the light of the full moon, barely visible by the tops of the giant trees around them. The occasional passing fairies lit their faces. A wolf howled off in the distance.
1. In The Forest

Two people were standing in the center of a dark forest. The only source of light was the light of the full moon, barely visible by the tops of the giant trees around them. The occasional passing fairies lit their faces. A wolf howled off in the distance.

"There's Lupin." Said Neville Longbottom, a short boy with dark brown hair. A short wooden wand was in his left had. His right hand around the hand blond a blonde girl. Her protuberant, and silvery, blue eyes staring at the full moon above her. A wand was behind her left ear. She was wearing strange, radish-like earrings, which were actually Dirigible Plums, Her father Xenophilius Lovegood had convinced her that wearing them would "enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary." This girl's name was Luna Lovegood.

Luna and Neville were currently Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville was in Gryffindor, he in his 6th year. Luna was a Ravenclaw, in her 5th year.

"I feel sorry for Professor Lupin," said Luna in her dreamy voice. "I mean, he has no choice, he _has_ to transform into a werewolf each month." Luna. Her blue eyes, which were always bursting with happiness, turned misty and disappointed.

"Well, at least Snape," His voce full of Disgust as he said this Name. "Gives him the potion each month so he wont loose control and attack the villagers of Hogsmade.

Luna smiled.

Neville had known Luna for over a year now. He had known her well enough to know that this smile was not a happy one. "Don't worry Luna. There's nothing we can do about it." Said Neville.

Luna walked farther into the forest.

"LUNA! Where are you going!" shouted Neville as he chased after Luna. "We're already in enough trouble for being in the _Forbidden _forest after dark. Imagine the points we'll loose for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

Luna completely ignored Neville. She didn't care about the house points they lost. She had just seen something Amazing.

"Neville, Look!" said Luna, pointing at a tree off in the distance. A small skeletal winged horse was coming towards them. It's leathery wings stretched as though it would soon begin to fly.

"Luna, what is that thing!" said Neville, Sounding frightened.

"Don't worry Neville. It's just a Thestral. It looks like it's only a few days old. The legend is that only the people who have seen death can see the. Most people think they are going crazy when they see them. But it's just because almost no one around them can see them." Said Luna, as she started petting the Thestral. "Wait, you can see them, Right?" asked Luna.

Neville nodded slowly.

"Who did you see die?" asked Luna.

"My grandfather." He answered.

"Neville, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-,"

"Just forget it." Said Neville, trying to avoid the subject. "Anyways, should go. Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown told me that Professor Trelawney told her that Thestrals were really unlucky."

"You actually believed her! Neville you know Pavarti and Lavender! They are Trelawney's favorite students! You also know Divination is a bunch of lies! She predicted that Harry was going to die soon. It's been 3 years since she made that prediction, and look, Harry's still alive!" Said Luna as she walked back to the castle. "You are right, we should go back. I convinced Cho that I was going to get my wand from the Room of Requirement." Luna actually was just trying to run away. Divination was her least favorite subject. Professor Trelawney kept predicting her death. She also told her that her dream to see a Crumple-Horned Snorkak would _never_ come true.

Luna started Running.

"LUNA! No, I didn't mean it like that, I don't believe them!" said Neville, Chasing after Luna.

About Two minutes later, he caught up to her. There was an awkward silence.

CRASH!

The loud noise filled the night sky.

"Luna, _what was that!_ It sounded like someone just Apparated or Dissaparated somewhere around here!"

"Neville, don't worry, haven't you _ever_ read _Hogwarts, A History_! Or at least listened to the lectures Hermione gives you! Not even Voldemort- Oh Neville, don't be pathetic!" Luna said, Neville had let out a small scream and jumped and the sound of the name "As I was saying, Not ever Volde-," Said Luna, Neville's small scream interrupted her again. "Fine! I'm saying it _your_ way. Not ever _You-Know-Who_ could have Apparated here, especially with Dumbledore in the castle! Not even really dark magi-"

CRASH

"MORSEMODRE!"

A woman's voice filled the night. As soon as the woman had finished shouting the spell, an enormous white skull with scarlet eyes and an emerald green serpent emerging from its mouth.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted the mysterious voice again. A flash of green light appeared in front of Neville and Luna. The small Thestral in front of them lied dead in front of them.

"Well, wasn't that fun!" said the mysterious voice said.

A woman with heavily lidded eyes, barely visible through a head of wild black hair walked out from one of the back o one of the trees. "Hello Neville, Remember me…"

"Luna… run" whispered Neville.


	2. The Patrounous

"Get away from here Bellatrix!" Said Neville. He drew his wand, Luna did the same, and they were both ready for battle.

"Neville, is she a Death Eater?" said Luna, staring at the tattoo on Bellatix's arm. It was the same as the giant drawing she had conjured into the night sky, except hers was glowing a dark shade of scarlet, as if someone had recently burned it.

"Yes, I am a Death Eater, One of the most loyal to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" said Bellatrix, looking proud.

"Well, if you are so loyal to _Voldemort_ then why are your afraid of saying his name!" said Luna, trying to irritate Bellatrix.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THE DARK LORD'S NAME! YOU LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!" bellowed Bellatrix.

Luna smiled, Bellatrix's insults could not annoy her, she was used to being teased. It was going to take much more than calling Luna a "blood traitor" she _was_ one and she was proud of it, she didn't care if some of her friends were muggle-born!

"Well, this should wipe that smile off your face. You are Luna Lovegood, right?

Luna nodded slowly, not knowing, why Bellatrix wanted to know this, and how this strange Death Eater knew her name.

"Well then Luna, Have you read the _Daily Prophet_ lately. Oh wait, of course you haven't! You don't even bother reading that, too busy reading that weird magazine, _The Quibbler_. You are also too strange for people to talk to you! Your freakish friends don't read _the Daily Prophet_ either." Said Bellatrix "So lets see what your reaction to this article is! ACCIO PROPHET!" she shouted.

A huge roll of parchment came flying towards her, she pointed her wand at Luna, and the parchment came flying at her with such force that she almost fell back.

Luna opened the roll of parchment, her eyes grew bigger (well, bigger than usual.)

The article said,

Editor of "The Quibbler" is killed

Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the non-famous magazine, "_The Quibbler_" was recently found dead. Evidence shows that Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, tortured him to death with the Cruciatus Curse. As you all know, this is one of the Unforgivable Curses, and anyone who has used one of the three, would find himself or herself in a life-long term at Azkaban. His only daughter, Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw 5th year, had been left as an orphan. Luna's mother died six years ago, when one of her spell experiments went dreadfully wrong, causing her to loose her life. Luna will live with her grandparents this summer. Luna has not been informed of this event. Lestrange had also used the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were not killed, but driven into insanity, and are currently in a Closed Ward at St. Mungo's. Neville, the Longbottom's son, happens to be a really close friend to Luna, as well as Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.


End file.
